brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Ninjago: The Serpentine
Ninjago: The Serpentine is a custom theme by MLG Neo-Futurist. It is the second live-action movie in the Ninjago Cinematic Universe, the sequel to Ninjago: Masters of Ninjitsu. Plot The movie starts with Ronin walking in a jungle, going inside an old building. He goes inside a room where Mister Chen was sitting at a table. Chen tried to hire him to kill the Ninja for $15,000,000. Ronin refused and said he would only do it for $20,000,000. Chen told him that is ridiculous and Ronin brought the price up to $30,000,000. Eventually, Chen was forced to agree with the price. Chen also gave Ronin the map and key to the Serpentine tombs. When Chen asked Ronin he is so desperate for money he replied, "Let's say I owe someone a large dept!" The camera zooms into the world of Ninjago, passing through different locations. It shows signs at a village where the "LEGO", "Warner Brothers", and "Ninjago: The Serpentine" logos are shown. The camera eventually stops at the Monastery of Ninjitsu. Sensei Wu is shown walking into the training room, only to see none of the Ninja there. He walks into another room, where he sees Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane playing the Masters of Ninjitsu Video Game and eating chow mien. The Ninja appeared to be having a great time. Sensei Wu took out the TV remote and turned off the game. He told the Ninja that they should be training and that Garmadon could arrive any day. Suddenly, Nya arrived and informed the Ninja that Jamanakai is under attack by a religious group that worships the Skolkahn. The Ninja arrived to Jamanakai village on their dragons. They fought against the Skolkahn cult, which had apparently repaired some of the Skolkhan's machine guns from when the Skolkahn attacked Ninjago. The Ninja eventually defeated them. While they were about to leave, they started saying that it was all a piece of cake and that Sensei Wu is too strict. Shortly afterward, Ronin was seen on an airship was seen moving towards Jamanakai village, with his scope locked on Jay. He eventually fired, but Jay got out of the way and Kai blocked his bullets with his sword. Ronin got out of his airship and introduced himself to the Ninja. He told them that someone put a $30 million bounty on them. He attacked the Ninja afterward. This resulted in an epic battle between him and the Ninja. During the battle, they crashed into many things in Jamanakai village, including buildings and carts. Ronin also shot Cole with several bullets and Jay broke his toe. The battle ended with Zane freezing Ronin and retreating on his dragon, followed by Jay and Kai dragging Cole onto his dragon and retreating on their dragons. Although Ronin broke out of the ice, the Ninja had alredy escaped. Ronin tells himself that he will see the Ninja again soon and smokes a cigar. The Ninja arrived to the monastery. When Sensei Wu saw Cole's injury, he was surprised. Kai explained that they had encountered a mercenary named Ronin who wanted capture the Ninja for a $30 bounty. Meanwhile, Jay was upset that nobody cared he had a broken toe and that everyone only cared for Cole. Sensei Wu became angry and told the Ninja if they had more training, they could have stopped Ronin. He then brought Cole into a room. Fortunately, the kevlar in Cole's vest protected him from most of the bullets. However, some the bullets hit his arm and shoulder. Sensei Wu informed Cole that he could treat him. However, he could not go on Ninja duty for a few weeks. Meanwhile, Nya gives Jay a cast for his toe. She tells Jay that standing up to Ronin was a brave act and that she cares about him. The Ninja had dinner afterward. It was silent until Sensei Wu started a discussion with the Ninja. He told them have been attracting too much fame recently. Because of this, they have gotten themselves into trouble. He reminded them that the first ninja were men of stealth, not celebrities. Ronin is a powerful foe, taking him down will not be easy. The Ninja's main threat should not be Ronin; it should be the man who put the bounty on the Ninja. However, Sensei Wu told them that he believes there is more to Ronin's plan then what they expect. Afterward, Ronin is seen parking his airship at an snowy location. He scans the snow with his hand until he touched a metal lock. He opened it using a key Chen gave him, opening the first Serpentine tomb. He jumps inside the tomb, where everything is made of ice. Eventually, he sees a blue snake who tells him that he made a terrible mistake opening the tomb. He rattles his tail and then attempts to hypnotize Ronin with his stare. However, Ronin shoots him in the belly with his gun. The other Serpentine see this and are frightened after seeing a gun for the first time. Ronin informs the Serpentine (this tribe known as the Hypnobrai) that he freed them. They will obey him to matter what, and serve as his warriors. The Hypnobrai agree to Ronin's terms and are officially part of his army. Cast I need help with the cast. If you have any suggestions, please contact me on my talk page or find me on chat! *Alex MacNicoll - Kai *Logan Lerman - Jay *??? - Cole *??? - Zane *Sebastian Stan - Ronin *??? - Nya *Jackie Chan - Sensei Wu *Brad Pitt - Lloyd *??? - Chen *??? - Pythor *??? - Slithraa *??? - Skales *??? - Soul Archer *??? - Lord Garmadon *Grand Master Qi Feilong - Grand Sensei Dareth Characters Rating The movie was given the rating of PG-13 for "Sequences of Action Violence". Mild language, scary characters, and brief smoking are also shown. Products Mercendise *Ninjago Sword Necklace Sets *Ronin's Rex Airship *Serpentine Army Battle Other *Cole Exclusive Set This minifigure has been created by: